


.:Cures My DepressionShipping:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, depressionshipping, give my crack ship some love yall, i have to do everything around here, silver dads au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: Short Red x Silver one shotsThere were no fics so I had to make one!





	1. Chapter 1

Silver was used to living in the dark...... literally. He never got the meanings behind the other 'Dex Holder's names. He didn't understand why his Gryrados was apparently so special. Everything was nothing more than a shade. So imagine his surprise when right after learning about his father a simple glace from someone he was only acquainted with would change his view forever.

"Blue, Green, and uhh" Red didn't know him. Of couse he didn't. They had only technically met once several years ago in the Ilex forest and they didn't even talk before he ran off with Gold. Silver doesn't know how to respond but before he can think of something to say he's assaulted by what he can only assume are "colors". The would "red" had meant nothing to him until then. They lock eyes for a second and judging from Red's rapid blinks and wide eyes afterwards Silver realizes he wasn't the only one in the greyscale world.


	2. Chapter 2

"What kind of idiot trains on Mount Silver without a sweater."

"I know..."

"And from what Green has told me you've actually been frozen solid before."

"I know..."

"I would think the Kanto League Champion would be smarter than that!"

"I know..." Red sighes. Silver berating him is absoultely adorable. He was used to their long bouts of comfortable silence by now but this nice. This is progress. Silver rolls his eyes "I know he says slowly dying of hypothermia" he unzips his coat "here I hope it fits." 

"Wait what? I can't take your sweater! What about you?" Red gawks. "It's getting dark so I have to go home before the old man starts to worry" Silver fails to hide his smile. Red never wants to see him upset again "Are you sure?" It's so soft. "Try not to lose it. Sure it's just a dumb coat and I could easily buy a hundred others now but I've had it for a long time and..."

"And it means a lot?"

"...Yeah."

"I won't let anything happen to it" _or you_, Red vows.

Silver releases Hochkrow and flies away.

Surprisingly it fits. It is a bit snug but Red thinks it feels like a hug so he doesn't mind.

A few hours later stars are sparkling and Mount Silver's temperature drops even lower. 

"Oh Arceus remind to to thank Silver once I see him again!" Red shivers and shoves his hands in the coat pockets. "Huh?" he feels something in one of them and pulls it out. He's pretty sure what he has in his hand is worth more than his entire life. "Perks of having a rich dad I guess...." Red mutters and taps it on. To be honest he has no idea what he's holding. Usually if it doesn't aide battling he could really care less.

He scrolls through it trying to make sense of the random phrases he sees until his own name catches his eyes. Then again it could be referring to the actual color red and not him....

"Just a little peek" Red whispers as if reassuring himself he isn't doing anything wrong and Silver would never find out.

He taps Red and music plays:

_Woah, yeah  
I've been waiting (I've been waiting)  
I've been waiting up  
'Cause I can't get enough, oh  
I feel I'm fading (yeah)  
When I fall apart  
Your needle sews my heart, oh  
Fck me up and make me just go crazy  
Addicted to the pain that you just made me love  
I'm fiendin' for your touchin' on the daily  
You're the only one that I want  
Break my heart but don't tell me I'm not doin' fine...._

Red drops the device as his PokeGear rings "...Yeah?"

"Hey Red did I leave my music player in my coat pocket? It's like this square thing that has a touchscreen uhhh" It's Silver.

"Oh yeah it's here. I was wondering what it was." Part of Red isn't there anymore.

"Okay! I mean it's not that important but you know the old man insisting he get me a new one if I couldn't find it. Dad that is _enough_." Silver jokes oblivious.

"Haha yeah" Red picks up the player before it gets buried.

"Well I guess you know to return it with my coat! See you!" Silver hangs up.

"Yeah see you" Red sighes and continues playing the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these run away from me ahhhh


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow this place is huge! I mean I guess I expected that considering that Giovanni could have made a lot of money? And I mean made not stolen I mean maybe he could have stolen it not exactly him but...." Red's rambling. He only rambles when he's around Silver. It's like he's trying to chase away the akward air that still hangs around them. Silver digs into his jacket pocket and fishes out a key. It's a bit tarnished but he doesn't think that will affect it.

He hesitates.

He hasn't set foot in this house in over ten years. He cannot even remember anything from the two years he did spend in it. A part of him wants to scream at how unfair life had been to him until then. This is his home but it doesn't feel like it. He's shaking.

A hand squeezes his shoulder "Hey it's gonna be alright." Red is so bright. His whole demeanor is dazzling. One of the few shining lights in Silver's otherwise murky world. Those soft eyes Silver can hardly believe are for him give him strength.

He slowly unlocks the door. It puts up a bit of a fight but that's understandable. The opening creeeeeaaaaak echos through the entire house.

They hear a shuffling. 

"I thought your dad said it was empty?" Red mumbles hands almost reaching for his Pokeballs. "It is empty" all the colors are faded but there is not a speck of dust. 

"Purr?" a Persian pads down the stairs. She has done that many times before. "How did a Persian get in here?" Silver slowly walks to her not wanting to scare her. She seems to be wondering the same thing about them. Her eyes narrow. "Hey there" he reaches for her collar but theres no tag to identify her just a type of stone he's never seen before. She leans fowards and takes a few tentative sniffs.

Red hasn't moved. Well he's tried but the Persian glares at him so he staying put. He's starting to wonder if she knows Silver. "Who are you?" Silver wonders as the Persian gains more confidence and sniffs him even more. She seems to be on the verge of something. Suddenly her eyes widen and she nuzzles him purring loudly.

"Huh so she does know you!" Red thinking the Persian is distracted tries to move again but she instantly hisses at him "Okay alright I won't come near!" Silver snorts as the Persian settles on his shoulders. "Think you can show us around without clawing my friend's face off?" She ponders this for a solid minute before giving a reluctant "Purrr..."

"Alright let's check the rest of this place out!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you I can handle my father and I can handle myself but nooooooooo The Fighter had to show up and save the day once again!" Silver paces the cell. Honestly he expected to be in one several years ago when he was still stealing to survive. Not right now when his life is finally sort of feeling like it could settle down for once.

"I just wanted to help I didn't think-"

"That's your problem Red! You don't think! Well you do think but you think I'm some sort of damsel in distress! Well my life may have been hell on Earth but I did fine just on my own!" Red has never heard Silver raise his voice. Around him. It would be kind of exciting if they weren't currently waiting for one of their friends to bail them out of jail.

A sharp jab to his shoulder breaks Red's train of thought. "You also don't do a very good job of listening but one thing at a time" Silver sighes more tired than annoyed. Red pulls him to the tiny bench he's sitting on. "This thing is filthy" Silver mutters. "I guess they don't want criminals feeling too comfortable" Silver leans into him and snorts which is the closest Red has ever heard him laugh.

"I'm sorry for ruining your breaking and entering but you have to eventually learn you're not on your own anymore" Red tucks a stray strand or gorgeous ginger hair behind his ear "and that this whole 'making your father turn over a new leaf' thing is harder than it sounds but you have help no matter how unwanted."


	6. Chapter 6

"I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE!!!"

"OH COME ON ADMIT THAT YOU'RE HAVING FUN!"

"YOU BREAK SOMETHING AND DAD'S GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" 

The world blurs as Red spins Silver around. This is insane. One of them is bound the get dizzy and fall on something expensive or lose their lunch. But Silver is _laughing_. For once Red sees what Silver looks like when he's trully enjoying himself. It's heavenly. He's so soft.

Nothing Silver has gone through has broken his spirit.

"Okay stop please I'm going to throw up!" they both collapse on the floor in a fit of giggles. Silver shuts his eyes tightly hoping the nauseating feeling will go away soon.

"How much is this rug worth?" Red groans seeing stars.

"More than your life" to be honest it's pocket change. It was one of the first purchases Silver made to spruce up the house. Red knows it has more sentimental value than monetary.

"Stupid color clashes with the rest if the room" Red mumbles trying to take his mind off his still spinning head.

"You're a stupid color" Silver replies sighing in relief as the pain finally subsides.


End file.
